


a night to remember.

by omasai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Brief Intimacy?, Chinese New Year, Comfort, Festivals, Festivities, Friendship, Lunar New Year, Other, i guess?, i love them, kind of, not really - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omasai/pseuds/omasai
Summary: Sejuani and Vayne set up for the Chinese New Year celebrations.





	a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my entry for the LRF contest.

**"Ouch!"**

Vayne turned around upon hearing the frantic voice, seeing Sejuani slumped across the floor, holding her finger as blood dribbled down onto her hand.

Vayne rubs her temples and sighs, sitting beside her.

“What are you doing?”

Sejuani cracks an awkward smile, “Paper-cutting?”

She looks to her side and sees a piece of red paper, cut into bits. It’s shabby and honestly? Really bad looking, a preschooler could probably have made a better one.

Vayne puffs out a breath and fishes a bandage from her pocket.

“It took ages to make that dress, didn’t it? Don’t go bloodying it all up now.”

Sejuani sheepishly smiles, “Sorry."

 

* * *

 

Vayne turns towards the table, tracing the paper with her fingers, “This is no good.”

She rummages around for more paper and brandishes a brand new piece.

She goes through the various art supplies that Sejuani had gathered in preparations for the event and takes out a box-cutter.

“For more precise cutting, use this. It’s easier to control than the scissors and it won’t leave jagged lines that make it look cheap.”

Sejuani takes the instrument from Vayne’s hand and sticks her tongue out.

 

* * *

 

 

The girls are startled by the sound of an explosion.

Sejuani eagerly gets up and looks out the window.

Fireworks are already going off, even though it’s only the night before New Year’s.

“How pretty~”

Vayne stands behind her as the sparkling lights reflect off her sunglasses, she rests her head on Sejuani’s shoulder.

“I’m tired.”

Sejuani smiles and lets out a breath, she pats her head, “I know.”

“You’re so strong,” Vayne sighs, “You made both of our outfits, hand-crafted Kog’Maw’s costume and you’re even doing paper-cutting.”

“I’m just excited,” Sejuani smiles, shutting her eyes.

“Make sure to get rest, we patrol tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Vayne pouts, she’s happy to be participating in the event and to keep the peace between the patrons, but sometimes she just needs a break. While she’s out protecting the citizens, everyone else is partying, having a good time. She just feels sad that she misses out on all the major festivities.

Sejuani turns, “Oh yeah.”

She rummages through a box on the table and pulls out a red envelope.

“Happy New Year.”

Vayne takes it, “You didn’t need to get me anything.”

She lets loose the contents into her hand, being given what looks about 10 leaflets of paper with currency printed onto them.

“This is a lot!”

Sejuani smiles, “Think of it as your payment for working so hard.”

 

* * *

 

“Once our shift is over, let’s enjoy the festival. Together.”

Vayne feels tight in the chest and shuts her eyes, smiling brightly amidst the fireworks that keep popping off in the distance.

“Okay!”


End file.
